


Plan Fallido

by AdrelBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquello puede ser la solución a su problema más grande (el cuidado de Sherlock), o puede explotarle en las manos (la separación de Sherlock y John), generar un caos (empujar irremediablemente a Sherlock hacia las drogas) y sucumbir hacia la tragedia (que le juzguen por alta traición)./Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan Fallido

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked. (2015)
> 
> Disclamer: Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la BBC, Mark Gattis, Steven Moffat y muchas personas más, mía solo es la historia retorcida.
> 
> Y obviamente tenemos que agradecer a la fabulosa MiraHerondale que ha hecho maravillas con la redacción de esta historia. Gracias por betearme, linda.
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten:

—Entonces estás decidido —aquellas palabras son una afirmación. Lestrade se mete las manos a las bolsas del pantalón. La camisa le queda una talla grande, pero la prefiere así. La chaqueta a ido a parar a una de las sillas metálicas.

Da unos pasos en el pequeño despacho opaco:

— ¿Realmente crees que es correcto? —Mycroft sentado al otro lado del escritorio asiente. Lestrade se acerca un poco más, con las manos aun en los bolsillos —No creo que debas interferir —Mycroft hace una mueca —. Las personas no son piezas de ajedrez.

— ¿Y qué otra cosa queda…? —pregunta —Si tienes una idea te escucho.

—Permitir que las cosas sucedan… en lugar de forzarlas —aclara Lestrade.

—Esto es algo que tengo que hacer, ¿no lo ves? —Holmes parece exasperado —Lo necesito, para poder estar tranquilo. No puedo permitirme ni un respiro, no puedo dejar que aquello vuelva a ocurrir, —Lestrade se deja caer en una de las sillas metálicas — ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Claro —responde, sacó a Sherlock de una casa en ruinas, completamente drogado y apenas vivo, lanza una sonrisa cansada, —fue cuando viniste a mí, fue la forma en que nos conocimos —se pasa las manos por el rostro —. Espero que sepas lo que haces. ¿Se lo dirás a alguien más?

—Solo tú y Anthea —luego, preguntó — ¿Vas a ayudarme?

—Sí, ¡y que Dios me ayude a mí!

El hombre se pierde en sus pensamientos. Aquello puede ser la solución a su problema más grande (el cuidado de Sherlock), o puede explotarle en las manos (la separación de Sherlock y John), generar un caos (empujar irremediablemente a Sherlock hacia las drogas) y sucumbir hacia la tragedia (que le juzguen por alta traición).

Respira profundo, soltando el aire lentamente.

—Saldrá bien, —dice Lestrade. No era que lo creyera, solo era lo que había que decir.

—Saldrá bien —murmura Mycroft. Tampoco lo cree, pero necesitaba serenarse.

* * *

Era tarde. La noche caía rápidamente en Londres, la bulliciosa ciudad se sume en un atípico silencio. En una oficina, más parecida a un bunker, dos hombres hablaban.

— ¿Sabes que lo que me estás pidiendo no tiene sentido? —preguntó Sherlock a Mycroft.

El ambiente de la estancia era sombrío, pero esa había sido siempre la preferencia en decoración de su hermano. Mycroft, al otro lado del escritorio, miraba a Sherlock con suspicacia.

—Creí que estarías más interesado —aclaró Mycroft.

—Pues no —aquella conversación no los conduciría a ningún lado. El detective hizo uno de sus opulentos ademanes y se echó hacia el frente — ¿Qué es lo que sucede, porque te interesa ese experimento?

— ¿Qué no ves lo que implicaría tener un arma de ese calibre?

—Entiendo —Sherlock entornó los ojos —Pero… ¿Por qué probarla en nosotros? ¿No tienes suficientes conejillos de indias en el MI6?

—No puedo arriesgarme a que nadie se entere.

—Es un arma experimental, Mycroft ¿Y si no funciona, y si el antídoto no funciona? ¿Y si me quedo en tu cuerpo gordo y fofo?

Mycroft le dirigió una mirada de fastidio.

—Madura Sherlock. Esto es algo mayor que tus niñerías.

—Oh, sí, claro. La Reina. El País —Sherlock hizo un gesto desdeñoso —. Eres igual de absurdo que John.

—Sí, el buen Doctor Watson —Mycroft sonrió —. Sabe Dios qué culpas está pagando para tener que soportarte.

—Bien Mycroft, no fingiré que fue agradable disertar contigo. Después de esta media hora de charla, espero que tengas suficiente como para ignorarme por un par de semanas.

Sherlock se encaminó hacia la salida. Necesitaba con urgencia un cigarrillo.

—Sherlock —Sherlock tenía todas las intenciones de ignorar a Mycroft, hasta que dijo: — ¿crees que John estará interesado? —Luego, como si no, importara añadió—Ya sabes, la reina, el país — el rostro de Sherlock cambió por completo, pero Mycroft no se detuvo —. Además me enteré que el doctor ha solicitado por tercer año consecutivo una plaza para asistir a la Convención de Médicos en Dublín —Mycroft miraba a Sherlock fijamente. El detective se había girado y estaba acercándose de nuevo al escritorio —. Pero es tan complicado conseguir un espacio… Claro que alguno de los contactos en la OMS podría ayudarnos con ese detalle —y al final, como si solo quisiera rematar todo lo dicho, agregó: — ¿A qué crees que esté dispuesto John por conseguir una plaza?

—No voy a dejar que pruebes esa porquería en John.

— ¿Y conoces alguien más que pudiera estar interesado? —Mycroft siguió sonriendo. Luego puso los ojos en blanco — ¿En serio eres tan obvio?

Sherlock desvió la mirada. Odiaba la manera en que Mycroft era capaz de manipularlo, pero siempre había sido así. En su mente, Sherlock no tenía problema en admitir lo que nunca diría en voz alta. Mycroft era el más listo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mycroft?

—Probar la droga. Un día, un solo día. Está anocheciendo, así que podríamos tomarla ahora y volver mañana. Luego tomaremos el antídoto y todo volverá a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué ganas tú?

— Sigilo —respondió Mycroft —. Tener un As bajo la manga.

— ¿Y qué gano yo?

—Una plaza para John en la conferencia, y su seguridad.

—Quiero dos plazas para Dublín.

—Tú no eres médico.

—Es la condición, Mycroft. Antes de tomar cualquier porquería, harás llegar a John su pase para la convención.

—No puedes dejar respirar al buen Doctor ni por un momento. Quizás deberías ponerle una correa, o colgarle un letrero que diga "Propiedad de Sherlock Holmes"—Sherlock se tragó las palabras, mientras Mycroft tomaba su móvil —. Anthea —dijo, después de marcar un número —. Haz llegar al Doctor Watson el pase para Convención de Dublín.

Luego colgó y dejó su móvil sobre el escritorio.

—Hazlo, Mycroft —dijo Sherlock, antes de que su hermano tuviera oportunidad de hablar.

Mycroft se puso de pie hacia el percher, de la bolsa de su abrigo tomó dos pequeños viales. En ambos el líquido era de color menta.

—Bien. En teoría perderemos el conocimiento por unos minutos, así que mejor ponte cómodo.

Sherlock le dio vuelta entre sus largos dedos al vial. Mycroft por su parte destapó el pequeño frasquito y miró a su hermano.

— ¿Listo?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, luego ambos bebieron.

* * *

Cuando Sherlock despertó, se sentía aturdido. Los ojos le pesaban, como cuando olvidaba dormir en varios días. Intentó enfocar en vano. Cada vez que intentaba abrir los ojos estos volvían a cerrarse por sí solos. La cabeza le palpitaba.

Intentó enfocar la mirada, pero era difícil. Todo se veía doble. Puso las manos al frente y , apoyándose en el escritorio de Mycroft, intentó levantarse. Fue en vano. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la ostentosa silla de cuero de su hermano. Se miró las manos: en la mano derecha llevaba el anillo de la fraternidad a la que había pertenecido Mycroft.

—Así que funcionó —susurró, pero nadie contestó — ¿Mycroft?

El silencio le respondió. Intentó enfocar de nuevo las formas, un poco mejor. Las luces, a pesar de ser muy bajas, le lastimaban los ojos.

— ¿Mycroft? —Preguntó de nuevo, nada solo silencio —. Dime por favor que no me contestas porque te envenenaste a ti mismo.

Sherlock se obligó a ponerse de pie. Aquello era parecido a la abstinencia. No era que la hubiera sufrido durante mucho tiempo, pero aun recordaba el dolor de cabeza y la hipersensibilidad a la luz.

Miró por los rincones: la oficina estaba vacía. Intentó salir, pero la puerta estaba trancada. Mycroft lo había dejado encerrado.

—Maldito seas —dijo, de nuevo solo el vacío le contestó.

* * *

Lestrade miraba con los ojos entornados a Mycroft en el cuerpo de Sherlock. Estaba sentado en la cocina de Baker Street con los ojos grises fijos al frente.

—Aún puedes —murmuró el detective.

—No, no puedo.

—Aún no has hecho ningún movimiento —Lestrade se puso de pie y se acercó al hombre con apariencia de Sherlock —. Aún no has dicho nada a John. Puedes dar marcha atrás.

Mycroft se puso de pie e intentó quitarse de los ojos el cabello rizado de Sherlock. Se encaminó hacia el salón en silencio. Estaba molesto. Molesto con Gregory por insistir, molesto con Sherlock por obligarle a tomar siempre medidas desesperadas.

— ¿Crees que me gusta esto? ¿Crees que lo hago solo porque sí?

—Sé porque lo haces Mycroft…

—Entonces deja de cuestionarme —subió la voz —. Lo lamento Gregory. De verdad, lo siento. No quise…

— ¿Crees que yo estoy mejor? —Lestrade parecía desbordado — ¿Crees que me gustan tus ideas retorcidas, Mycroft? ¿Crees que no he pensado en esto desde que me dijiste que lo harías? —Mycroft se dejó caer en el sillón de Sherlock — ¿Crees que me gustó la idea de que robaras esa cosa de Baskerville? ¿Qué te haría el gobierno si supiera que te colaste en Baskerville y robaste un arma secreta? ¿Crees que no me preocupa?

Mycroft se removió intranquilo, y deslizó su mano intentando soltarse un poco una corbata que no estaba ahí. La ajustada camisa de Sherlock lo sofocaba y el cabello rizado estaba volviéndolo loco ¿Por qué demonios Sherlock no se peinaba?

—Gregory, entiendes que lo hago por nosotros —Lestrade desvió la mirada hacia las ventanas —. Escucha —Lestrade era reacio a devolverle la mirada —. Gregory. Todo esto, robar en Baskerville, forzar a Sherlock a tomar el suero… todo este loco plan es por nosotros —Lestrade al fin le miró —. No puedo seguir cuidando de Sherlock. Estoy cansado. Podemos retirarnos, vivir holgadamente. Dediquémonos a otras cosas, conozcamos el mundo ¿No quieres conocer el mundo conmigo?

—Mycroft…

— ¿No quieres?

—Sabes que sí.

—Pero para eso tengo que encontrar quien cuide de Sherlock y ese alguien es John Watson.

—Lo sé —murmuró Lestrade derrotado —. Pero no me agrada que vayas a declarártele a John.

—No seré yo, será Sherlock.

— ¿Y si John quiere besarte?

—Estás celoso —se burló Mycroft, con la profunda voz de Sherlock.

—No ¿por qué estaría celoso de John? —respondió Lestrade —. Soy yo el que te mete a la cama cada noche.

—No besaré a John, no besaré a nadie salvo a ti —respondió Mycroft.

Estaban tan ofuscados por las mutuas confesiones que no escucharon que ya no estaban solos.

* * *

John tuvo un día bastante rutinario en la clínica: pacientes, enfermeras, niños, madres, todo igual. Incluso las ansias de volver a casa eran rutinarias, aquella tarde le había llegado un paquete con un pase para la Convención de Médicos de Dublín. John había deseado por años acudir, pero nunca había conseguido un lugar. Se necesitaban muchos contactos para lograrlo. Aún así, desde que volvió de Afganistán. Lo había intentado sin éxito, hasta ahora.

Quizás Sherlock quisiera acompañarlo, quizás John reuniera el valor para decirle "aquello". Watson negó. No, no lo haría. Sherlock lo había dejado claro: "casado con el trabajo". John no se arriesgaría a perderle.

Cuando la hora llegó, abandonó la clínica como un torbellino. Desanduvo el camino a casa y entró sigilosamente. Siempre intentaba sorprender a Sherlock, pero él continuamente se daba cuenta cuando llegaba: "Escuché el taxi", decía o "Escuché rechinar el escalón". La última vez incluso dijo: "Puedo escucharte respirar al otro lado de la puerta, John".

Aquel día fue cuidadoso. Pidió al taxi que lo dejara a una manzana, abrió con cuidado la puerta y saltó el escalón que rechinaba, pero al escuchar voces se detuvo. Una era la voz de Sherlock y la otra de Lestrade.

Las palabras le llegaron amortiguadas, hasta que estuvo junto a la puerta.

— ¿Y si John quiere besarte? —decía Lestrade.

—Estás celoso —la voz de Sherlock sonaba burlona.

—No —Lestrade aclaró de inmediato — ¿Por qué estaría celoso de John? —John sentía el pulso acelerarse. Seguramente estaba entendiendo mal, pero… —Soy yo el que te mete a la cama cada noche —bien ya no había duda.

—No besaré a John, no besaré a nadie salvo a ti —respondió Sherlock.

John abrió la puerta. Sherlock, sentado en su sillón recargaba su cabeza en el vientre de Lestrade, que permanecía a un lado de pie, mientras Sherlock le abrazaba las caderas posesivamente.

Ambos se sobresaltaron. Sherlock se puso de pie de un salto. John quería golpearlo, pero se sentía incapaz. De pronto sentía que no tenía fuerzas.

—Bien, "casado con tu trabajo" —John apretó los puños, —. Hubiera sido mejor que dijeras que el problema era yo. No era que no quisieras estar con nadie, era que no querías estar conmigo —la voz de John salía de su boca, sibilante, peligrosa.

—Doctor Watson —dijo Mycroft con voz de Sherlock. De inmediato supo que era un error.

— ¿Doctor Watson? —John se burló —Eres un cabrón.

Dio media vuelta, bajó los escalones de dos en dos, y salió hacia Londres.

* * *

Mycroft apenas pudo dar un paso, pero John ya había desaparecido.

—Mycroft —decía Lestrade, pero el hombre estaba paralizado —Mycroft, tu teléfono.

El hombre echó una ojeada apenas a la pantalla y contestó.

— ¿Anthea?

—Es su hermano, Señor Holmes. Escapó.

— ¿Cómo? —repuso Mycroft.

—No estoy segura —titubeó —. Creo que usó la pólvora de las balas de su colección de armas para volar los cerrojos.

—Eso es tan… —inverosímil, iba a decir. Luego recordó que era Sherlock de quien hablaban —Anthea…

—Señor Holmes.

—Encuentra al Doctor Watson. Es muy urgente. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo.

—Sí, Señor.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó Lestrade.

—Evitar una catástrofe —respondió Mycroft.

* * *

Una vez pudo escapar del búnker su primera opción fue ir a Baker, pero probablemente su hermano estuviera ahí, de modo que llamó a John.

—Sea lo que sea, Mycroft —se escuchaba ruido de fondo, John estaba en un bar —, no me interesa. Tú y Sherlock pueden irse al infierno.

Sherlock se quedó estático en la acera, aquello era inesperado.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú y Sherlock, pueden irse al infierno.

—John, escucha, soy Sherlock. Necesito ayuda. No sé qué es lo que Mycroft trama...

—Al infierno, seas quien seas —dicho esto, la comunicación se cortó.

Sherlock no tuvo que pensarlo, llamó al móvil de Mycroft.

— ¿Qué le pasa a John?

—Encuéntralo —respondió Mycroft.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Escucha, él me vio haciendo algo y cree que eras tú.

— ¿Y qué hacías?

—Solo soluciónalo —respondió Mycroft. Cuando las cosas salían mal, enfadarse siempre era una buena idea —. Anthea te mandará la dirección del lugar en el que está.

Apenas hubo colgado hizo parada a un taxi. El teléfono vibró de inmediato, con la dirección de un bar cerca de Baker Street.

* * *

John tenía frente a él una pinta de cerveza. El plan era emborracharse hasta perder el sentido. Había pensado empezar con una cerveza y luego continuar con… algo… cualquier cosa: vodka, ron, whisky… lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa que embotara el cerebro. No pudo. Daba vueltas a la cerveza, pensando. Recordando.

Había estado seguro que Sherlock sentía _algo_ _…_ No sabía qué, pero lo había aceptado: había dejado de salir con mujeres y prácticamente hecho votos de fidelidad a Sherlock. No importaba que nunca fueran una pareja, Sherlock solo era suyo y viceversa. Sherlock solo tenía que compartirlo con su trabajo en la clínica. A cambio John corría tras Sherlock a la simple mención de un caso. Así era la vida que John había elegido y pensó que era suficiente. Ahora, todo se había ido al demonio.

Cuando levantó la vista y vio a Mycroft Holmes acercarse, bufó.

—John —dijo el hombre.

—Sea lo que sea a lo que hayas venido, puedes irte.

—Soy yo, John.

—Sé que eres tu Mycroft —John suspiró —. Escucha, Sherlock no me debe explicaciones de ningún tipo. Es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, yo creí… —se sentó derecho, invocando a su soldado interior —yo me equivoqué.

—John, por favor, soy yo. Soy Sherlock ¿Cómo puedes confundirme con Mycroft?

—Porque eres Mycroft.

—Pregúntame algo, lo que sea. Algo que solo yo sepa.

—No.

—Sé que tomas café sin azúcar…

—Cualquiera lo sabe…

Los labios de Mycroft se fruncieron, pero Sherlock no se daría por vencido.

—Sé que cuando pasa un tiempo y no tenemos casos, tu pierna duele. Que vuelven tus pesadillas y te pones irritable —John se le quedó mirando —. Sé que… —algo, tendría que haber algo que nadie más supiera —U.M.Q.R.A. —dijo Sherlock, — Nunca dijiste qué significaba. Hasta la fecha no lo sé. Dijiste que no era nada —Sherlock se acercó aún más a John. El doctor se había quedado petrificado —. Pero he pasado el día lejos, estás molesto conmigo y no sé porque, y John, no quiero estar lejos. No quiero dejar nada sin saber. Te necesito demasiado…

—Espera —dijo John —. Pero, si tú eres Sherlock, ¿quién estaba abrazando a Lestrade en el departamento…?

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión juntos.

—Mycroft.

El móvil de Sherlock sonó un solo mensaje.

"Nos vemos en la oficina. MH"

* * *

Apenas había llegado habían tomado cada uno el antídoto, y cayeron inconscientes, ante las miradas expectantes de John y Greg.

—Así que tú y Mycroft —preguntó John.

—Sí —dijo Lestrade —. Y tú y Sherlock…

— ¿Nosotros? No, no.

— ¿No?

—No —dijo John de vuelta.

—Pues estás perdiendo tiempo —luego, soltó una pregunta que John no esperaba — ¿Crees que Mycroft quiera casarse?

—Bueno los Holmes son… extraños.

Ambos hombres miraron cómo los hermanos recuperaban el conocimiento.

—Lo son.

* * *

—Tengo pase para la Conferencia de Dublín — dijo John a Sherlock, días después.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Irás conmigo?

—Si lo quieres.

El móvil de John dio un timbrazo.

—Lestrade y Mycroft van a casarse —era un mensaje del Detective.

Pero la mente de Sherlock estaba en otras cosas.

— ¿Por qué te molestó verme abrazando a Lestrade?

Bien, John sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría esa conversación.

—Porque no quiero que nadie te abrace.

— ¿Tú sientes algo por mí, John?

—Creí que era obvio, genio.

—Pues lo es, pero no parece suficiente —John solo lo miró —. Yo… no sé qué hacer ¿Qué hace la gente? ¿Se toma de la mano, se abraza?

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido alguna pareja?

—No.

John sonrió un poco, tomó la mano de Sherlock y lo dirigió hacia la habitación. Si Sherlock nunca había tenido una pareja, había montones de cosas que John podría enseñarle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí.
> 
> ¿Qué tal con John?, no anda nada perdido.
> 
> Ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
